Sjabloon:DropsLine/doc
The DropsLine template is to be used in conjunction with Template:DropsTableHead to list a monster's drops. Usage |} ''NOTE: The template should be used in one line, like the example below.'' Unfilled drops line for quick copy-paste GE item: Non-GE item: Parameter details Name Name of the item/drop, as specified by its Exchange page/article. When requiring link text to be different to the article name (in a similar fashion to link text), enter "article name link text" in place of the name of the item. Namenotes (optional) If extra notes need adding to the item name, such as for noted items, use the "Name notes" parameter. This will allow the Image and gemw parameters to still work. Quantity Quantity of the item dropped by the monster. If multiple quantities are randomly dropped, list them all and separate with commas. Do not use commas as thousand separators, and do not use abbreviations like k'' and ''m - input 9000, not 9,000 or 9k. The price column automatically detects several types of ranges: *Several individual values separated with commas, e.g. 1,4,7 **Uses the first and the last values (not max and min; numbers in the middle ignored), so make sure to order them in ascending order. *A range in the form min-max, e.g. 1-10 **Uses the number on the left of the - as min, and the right as max *A combination of the above two, e.g. 1-3,5,7-9,11 **First separates by commas, then if the first is a range, uses the left of the - as min; if the last is a range, uses the right of the - as max; otherwise if either is not a range uses the number that is there as min or max, respectively. In the example, the min number would be 1 and the max 11. Make sure they're ordered in ascending order. The word (noted) is removed before parsing it, but other variations are not. All other characters and text are parsed as is, so make sure the Quantity field only contains numbers, commas, hyphens and (noted), nothing else. Rarity Rarity of the item. Only 6 available options: Leaving the rarity blank or entering a rarity other than always/common/uncommon/rare/very rare/random defaults to a white color. Raritynotes (optional) If extra notes on the items rarity need to be entered into the column, such as a citation, or some other requirement to be dropped (e.g. the specific bones for Rag and Bone Man are only dropped during that quest, Dragon eggs are only dropped when the player has level 99 Summoning, etc), use the "Raritynotes" parameter. This will allow the colouring of the standard rarities to still work. gemw Whether the item is listed on the Grand Exchange Market Watch. If yes, leave blank, and the price will be pulled automatically. If no, enter "no", which puts "Not sold" in the table cell. Entering "no" will remove the image, requiring manual configuring of the item's image using the "Image=" field. Image (only if gemw parameter is no) A manual configuration of the item's image. Used when "gemw=no". In normal circumstances, the item image can automatically be pulled from its GEMW page. Do not add square brackets and the file prefix. Just use "Name.png". AltValue (only if gemw parameter is no) The price to display when the item cannot be traded between players. Used only when "gemw=no". A reference will be added to clarify this. The value will be formatted with thousands separators, so commas should not be entered.